The Glease Party
by brittanapower
Summary: Grease was a success and the glee club is going to a party at Motta's to celebrate. Santana, after a few drinks, is finding it hard to keep her eyes off her ex-girlfriend. M to be safe


Grease was a success. The glee club had decided they should go to a party after the musical to celebrate. Of course Sugar was glad to offer her house for the occasion. Everyone was hanging out in the choir room laughing and talking before heading to Sugar's house when Brittany approached Santana.

"You're coming right?"

"To the party? I don't know, Britt." Santana scrunched her face. Yes, she was never the girl to turn down a party, especially a party in a house like the Motta's Mansion. But the truth was, she was still pretty damaged after the break up, she didn't really feel like partying and she certainly didn't want to watch Brittany dance. She wasn't sure she'd be able to control herself, especially if she was drunk. She was probably going to be anyways…

"Since when do you turn down parties, Santana?" Brittany challenged "Come on! We'll have fun, everyone is gonna be there and, besides, we never get to see you! They want to hang out with you. And so do I…" Brittany wasn't even sure Santana had heard that last bit but she quickly added "Please?".

Who was Santana trying to fool? No matter how many miles away or how much time went by, she'd never be able to say ´no' to that girl… She exhaled a defeated "Fine!", trying to fight a smile. That girl had her so whipped, dating or not.

"Yey!" The blonde exclaimed, hugging Santana tight. "So, you can come with us, Mike's driving."

About an hour later everyone was in Sugar's living room. Biggest living room she's ever been to, by the way. The room was filled with loud music, people laughing and dancing and various bottles around the room.

Santana was trying to keep everything under control, so she was just having beer. Most of the glee club though wasn't that worried. Vodka, absinth and tequila were the favorite ones and everyone was getting crazy.

Brittany had been dancing for hours. She had been dancing with Mike, Mercedes, even Artie! Santana was just sitting there, talking to a few people every once in a while but her eyes were on Britt. Always. As she watched that girl move she couldn't help but think about them - their relationship and why it ended. Why_ she_ ended it.

At the time she thought it was the right thing to do. She knew their relationship was strong and, if they tried hard enough, they'd make it work. But she wanted Brittany to have her high school experience without being "stuck". She wanted Brittany to be free to be with somebody who was there for her, by her side, every day, every time she needed, not just trough a damn computer screen.

But as she watched the blonde move she started to regret it. She always assumed Brittany would go back to her arms in a heartbeat, no matter what. She assumed that, even if Brittany was seeing anyone in the future, she'd go back to Santana once they managed to be closer to each other.

But what if she was wrong? What if Brittany finds somebody knew who she won't want to leave? Santana couldn't just expect the blonde to run back into her arms in the future just _because_. Britt wasn't an object.

And, of course, as these thoughts were rushing through her mind, Santana was done with the beers and was now finishing a little cocktail she used to do. Vodka and Coke. Basically vodka with a bit of coke to make it bearable.

But there was a problem. If there's something Santana Lopez has, that's pride. And she wasn't the kind of person who'd go back on her word.

But as she watched Brittany move she made a decision. She had to get her girl back. It was so hard to come out and have the guts to actually be with her, she couldn't just let her slip through her fingers like that.

But a few shots of tequila later all that pride vanished and Santana was walking straight to the blonde, who kept dancing like the world was going to end that night. She had her eyes closed, and the music was so loud that she didn't realize Santana was there until the brunette pulled her closer by her arms and started swaying with her, holding her as close as she could, following the rhythm of that damn song playing in the background. What was its name again? Day Light? God, she hated that song. It made her think of the Summer, of how much time she spent with Brittany when everything was still ok. But during the Summer she was constantly thinking that by the end of it, she'd have to leave. And thinking back of those days made her happy because she loved being with Brittany but it made her so, so sad because they didn't have that anymore. All that simplicity was gone, and they couldn't get it back, even if they wanted to. Santana was in Louisville, far, far away, meeting new people and super busy with school, while Brittany was stuck in Lima repeating her Senior year. They didn't live 15 minutes away from each other. They didn't get to see each other at school every day. They didn't get to spend their Friday nights together anymore.

Still dancing, Santana finally managed to choke a few words out of her system. "I'm so sorry" she said trough blonde locks of hair "I fucked everything up and I'm so, so sorry, Britt. I just miss you so much and I'm no fucking idea what I'm doing"

"I can't hear you" Brittany shouted "Let's get out of here" the blonde said, pulling Santana by the hand into the kitchen so they could finally talk.

"Look" Santana started but was cut by Brittany's words "Santana you made these decisions all by yourself. I didn't want to break up. I still don't want to. And I know you want us to be together too. I know it's hard sometimes; I feel it too. But it's worth it. Don't you think?"

"Look, Britt" The brunette tried to talk but she needed a little pause to get her thoughts in the right track "I'm just- I'm really drunk right now. But just so you know – watching you dancing was driving me insane. I need you. I don't know what we're doing but I just need you right now." And with that Santana pulled Brittany into a deep, desperate kiss to which the blonde, still in shock, didn't respond immediately. Then she was finally able to kiss Santana and she did it with everything she had, but she pulled away just enough to say "San, I don't want you to do anything you'll regret". "I won't, B. The only thing I regret was breaking up with you. That was so wrong. We're meant to be together and - " cut. Brittany's lips were already attached to the brunette's, Santana pulling Brittany as close as she possibly could and Brittany's fingers going through brown locks of hair.

It had been such a long time. They needed this, more than anything. Both girls tried to show all the love they felt with that kiss. All their regrets and sorrys, expressed by that kiss.

No words were needed, but Santana wanted to make a point there. "I love you, Britt-Britt. So fucking much".

Brittany was glad this was happening. She missed Santana; she missed kissing her; she missed feeling her girl touching her; she missed the adrenaline rush she felt with every kiss, every move. She was just sad that Santana needed to be drunk to be able to say all of that; to do all of that. But at the moment, that didn't really matter. All that mattered was that Santana was kissing her – again. And she had just said "I love you" to her, again.

"I love you too, Santana" Brittany finally answered, leaving a gentle peck on Santana's lips "You know that. And, just so you know, no matter what you say or do, I'm not giving up on us."

"You're so cheesy, Britt" Santana said between giggles and kissed the blonde again, this time gently, smiling, feeling everything. With her eyes closed, she felt like she was flying.

Santana let her hands wonder, feeling Brittany's body, her curves, remembering everything. The blonde was still as perfect as ever, she was just as Santana remembered.

That was when she held Brittany by her tights and sat her on the counter, kissing her passionately and started playing with the hem of her shirt.

Both girls were completely lost in the moment, until they heard somebody speaking loudly on the other side of the door. "We should stop" Brittany said "If we don't stop now I seriously won't be able to control myself and stop later. And I don't really want somebody to walk in on us. _Again_."

Brittany said that, and Santana heard it, but both girls kept kissing for a while. Until Brittany pulled away a bit and, resting her forehead against Santana's, giggled "San, stop".

"But I need you" There was something about the way the brunette said that that drove Brittany crazy. Was it the lust in her eyes, was it the sound of her voice? She didn't really care, all she knew was that she needed Santana too. Just as much.

So the their lips were rapidly reattached. The girls kept kissing, Brittany's hands on Santana's ass, Santana's hands on the back of the blonde's neck and caressing her breasts.

They were both so caught up in the moment that they didn't hear the kitchen door opening and Sam walking in and shouting "6 beers it is!" into the living room.

"Oh shit!" Sam exclaimed, seeing the two girls.

Santana quickly pulled away from Brittany, who came down from the counter. There was a pause, for a few seconds no body said anything they just stood there, looking at each other.

"So…" Sam broke the silence "I'm glad you guys are… ok?"

"Yeah" Santana answered, too embarrassed to look him in the eye.

Brittany just stood there, nodding with a huge, silly smile on her face.

"Well" Sam stated, walking towards the fridge "I just came here to get a few beers, you can keep doing whatever it was you were doing" he said, winking. The blond guy grabbed a six pack and walked out of the kitchen "You may want to lock this though" he said, smirking "or maybe you should go upstairs". And, with that, he disappeared.

As soon as he was gone Brittany walked to the door to lock it but was stopped by Santana's firm hand, grabbing her wrist. "Britt-Britt" She said "This is wrong. The way we're doing it. I made a mistake by breaking up with you and, in order to have the guts to apologize, I had to have a tequila bottle all by myself. That's wrong. You deserve romance. And you deserve a bed and candles not a fucking kitchen counter. I'm so, so sorry."

Brittany giggled, holding Santana's hands "baby please tell me you're not going to enter your weepy drunk state. It's ok. Everything's ok. I love you and you love me and we belong together so we're gonna make this work. Yeah?"

The brunette sniffled and nodded. "Yeah" she repeated, nodding even harder.

"That's right" The blonde said, kissing Santana's nose. "So now we're going out there, and we're gonna dance our asses off, and after that, you're coming home with me and we're going to finish what we started in here."

"Oh no, no, Britt. Sam's out there, I can't go there" Santana exclaimed, horrified.

"Oh please, Santana! Everybody's drunk, no one cares and plus, it's not like they've never seen us…"

"Ok fine. But just so you know you're doing body shots with me right now. I needz to getz my drunk on."

"Whatever…" The blonde giggled and pulled Santana into the living room by her hand, with a huge grin on both of their faces.


End file.
